Teddy Bear
by Deadly Desire
Summary: I wish you the best in you life and know that you will always have a place in my heart"...... Now I will begin my life, a life without her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere nor the characters_**

**_AN: I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter in neither of my stories the Twilight fic and South of Nowhere fic but I have a reason. Right now I don't have the time to write a lot but I will post soon a new chapter to both stories. I have written on paper most of the chapters for both stories and I will upload them sometime this week. I'm really sorry for those who read both stories. Also I thank all my readers and reviewers for both stories. I love you guys a lot and thank you so much for the support. _**

**_Now on with this one shot. It's something that came to me a few weeks ago. I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

**~Teddy Bear~**

The way she looks at me still makes my heart jump. The friendly touches that sometimes went noticed and unnoticed by our friends, but all those touches, all those looks have made me feel something deeper. Something that each day that passed grew even more. Funny part is that I'm really screwed. First she is my best friend in the whole wide world, second she's the only girl I have ever crushed on, and third she's straight. Sometimes I wish that I could be the only one that touches her, the only one who can kiss those lips and whisper sweet thing in her ear to make her smile. Sometimes I cry at night because she's not by my side, wishing how to stop this feeling that I have, but I can't. I can't because it's already there. I wish she would notice how weak my knees every time she walks by, or how bad I melt every time she kisses my cheek. I remember when I ditched school so that I would be able to avoid her but that was a mistake. All those times where I was away from her only made me crave her more. I also wish that I would have never agreed to be here today.

Today's the day she marries someone who isn't me, this is the day where my heart would shatter into millions of pieces. So here I am walking down the aisle with a plastic smile in my face taking my role of maid of honor. I take my place and look at the entrance. There she is in all her glory and beauty walking down the aisle with her father at her side. I can feel the tears building up in my eyes. She stands next to me and looks at me confused.

"Why are you crying?" she whispers to me. I look at her and give her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't be here any longer" I say to her, tears falling down my eyes destroying all my make up. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. That look that she gave me was a look of pain as if she was the one breaking when in reality it's me that is breaking. I leave, leaving everything behind me. All I know it's that my heart can't take it no more. I can hear someone's footsteps behind me so I decide to hide. I hide in the guys change room. Suddenly I am faced with her scent. All my life I have always known when she was near me, like right now. I look up and there she is, her eyes red from crying. She sits next to me making my breath hitch. God even crying she still looks beautiful.

"What's wrong, teddy?" she says using the nickname she gave me when we started being friends in high school.

"I have a secret and you have to understand that once I tell you I have to go back home, to be away from you" I tell her looking straight at her eyes. She nods and motion me to continue. I take a deep breath. _It's now or never_, says my inner voice.

"I love you, bear. I've always loved you and that's why I can't stand it no more. My heart is breaking a lot more than before. I can't stand there with a plastic smile in my face knowing that the love of my life is marrying someone else." I say more tears falling down. She doesn't say anything, she just stays there looking at me. I stand up and give her the matching ring she bought for us years ago.

"I wish you the best in your life and know that you will always have a place in my heart. Go and be happy don't let me ruin your day" I say for the last time. I give her a kiss on her cheek and open the door. Without looking back I leave, leaving everything inside of me in her arms. Now I will begin my life, a life without her.

* * *

**AN: Okay so there it is I don't know if I might continue it make it a little 3 chapters long but for now that's all. I bet you can't guess who it's the one breaking? if 10 people guess it right I'll put the second part up tomorrow if not then you will just have to wait until the weekend. :P Toodles**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I just couldn't write a sex scene. Don't know why I can't seem to make Spashley any justice in writing one. So without further wait here is chapter 2 of Teddy Bear. At the end you will know.**

It's been so long ago since that day, the day my heart was broken and shattered. Two years have passed and I've never heard from _her_ again. My family has told me that she has been trying to reach me but that they won't help her. Nobody knows where I am, only my parents, whom I know won't tell anyone about this place. This perfect beach house miles away from town. Sometimes I wonder what would had happened if I stayed home with my parents and just lock myself in my room. Will she try to have something with me? Or would she ignore the fact that she's the love of my life? I really don't know what to think. I need to get out of this place for a while.

I grab my car keys and head out to the supermarket. I look around and buy some liquor and other things for the house. At the supermarket I see a lot of couples being together all happy and perfect that makes my heart break even more since I don't have _her_ with me. I pay for the liquor and leave fast. Once I arrive back at the beach house my mouth drops. There I see a fiery red with black stripes Ford GT Mustang, _her_ car. I take a deep breath and walk to the house. As soon as I walk into the porch she stands up and looks at me. I take this moment to take her in, she looks more beautiful than before; her beautiful brown curls are perfectly aligned around her shoulders, her brown eyes are even lighter than before and that body looking for perfect than ever. I notice that there's no ring on her finger in her left hand which takes me by surprise.

"Teddy..." she says looking at me. A hundred of chills go through my body at the mention of my nickname. Memories of that day come back to me, bringing tears to my eyes. She takes this and walks closer to me, her hand goes to my cheek cleaning the tears.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her taking a step back. She looks at my hands and then at my eyes.

"I came for you. Somehow I always knew you were here but your parents wouldn't let me. God, you left without hearing me out" she says. I look at her pissed and enter the house. I hear her enter after me. I put the liquor in the kitchen and glare at her.

"Why should I've stayed? For you to tell me that you don't feel the same way? To have my heart broken again? No, I don't think so" I say, my voice sounding so harsh. She grabs me by the waist and pushes me to the wall. I see her eyes get dark but filled with love.

"Teddy, I love you. That day when you told me that you were in love with me I was shocked. At first I couldn't believe it, the love of my life has admitted to me that she's in love with me too. I was only marrying him because my parents set it all up" she says, tears coming out from her eyes. I clean those tears and rest my forehead with hers.

"Why did you take so long?" I ask her holding myself from kissing her and telling her that everything is alright.

"Like I said, your parents wouldn't let me until today. I heard them talking about going to visit you and that's when I knew where you were" she says holding me. It's like she's afraid that I might run away from her again.

"How do I know that you won't break my heart?" I say looking at her lips.

"I'm never leaving you. I love you and nothing will break us apart"she says. I smile and grab her face. I kiss her and I tell you it's heaven. She takes like chocolate mixed with pepper mint. She kisses me back with passion and slow. She brings my legs and wrap them around her waist. She takes me to a bedroom and lays me on the bed. I have a feeling that tonight might be a long night.

* * *

I wake up feeling the sun shinning at my eyes. I start to stretch feeling someone next to me. Looking over to my right i see brown curls. The memories of last night come back to me and I have to pinch myself to believe that this moment right here isn't a dream. I kiss her shoulder not wanting this moment to be ruined. Her breathing changes as she starts to move. She turns around and looks at me, I smile making her smile at the same time. She kisses me slightly running her tongue over my bottom lip asking for permission. I moan and pull back. She looks at me weird and I just smile.

"I'm so in love with you Ashley Davies" I say getting on top of her.

"I'm so in love with you too, Spencer Carlin" she says kissing me. Now this is where I want to be forever. Being in her arms is like holding a _Teddy Bear_ forever. This is a start of something new.

**AN: That's it. Thanks for everyone that reviewed. I guess my writing skills might have improved, I don't know but I really had fun writing this 2-shot. I might do more of them. Don't worry I'm back and might update soon my Spashley fic since I'm on a little vacation break for university and work. _Hasta Later_**


End file.
